


【孔李】乱世巨星

by diemoony



Category: Real Person Fiction, 孔李, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 换脸文学, 暗杀, 黑帮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 换脸文学，全AU，黑帮大佬•孔×财阀贵少•李灵感来源：微博上看的图©twi:didim_2 以及和@甾海芷 的脑洞
Relationships: 孔侑/李栋旭
Kudos: 21





	1. = A =

> **©twi:didim_2**

“你弄皱了我的衬衫。”

即使被突如其来地扑倒在办公桌下，GS集团史上最青年才俊的现任CFO李栋旭先生也只是皱着眉，用他一惯高傲又冷淡的调子，慢悠悠吐出这么几个字。

几乎同时，他正上方的咖啡杯发出清晰的碎响，兀自炸裂，新泡好的还冒着热气的咖啡混着碎片，一股脑儿浇到稳稳撑在上方和他四目相对的新晋助理孔侑身上。

偶有的一两滴“漏网之咖”也被孔助理及时地伸手接住，一点儿也没溅落到李栋旭那白皙的不容侵犯的漂亮脸蛋上。

李财务官有着近乎病态的洁癖，这是每个踏入GS集团领地的活物都该知道的事。而他难伺候的程度以此为起点，从龟毛的生活习惯到恨不得连呼吸都剥夺的日程安排再到对人类底线自尊精准的毒舌打击都让前来应聘的个人助理最多坚持一个月就主动辞职，甚至连东西都可以不收拾地落荒而逃。这么看来，此刻为李财务官挡着热咖啡的孔助理居然已经坚持了59天，的确值得李栋旭多看几眼。

剩余的咖啡开始沿着高档定制的樱桃木办公桌滴滴答答地淌，又迅速被进口以色列地毯吸收干净。李栋旭每周一次精心打理的头发此刻凌乱地散着，有几绺在他耳朵边挤压出难得一见的弧度，衬得他例来一丝不苟的面容有了些不安的慌乱，当然，孔侑相信这些都是自己的错觉，佐证就在他故意却装不经意地压低身体时，一只骨节分明的手还是及时地抵在了他的胸口上。

李栋旭眨了眨眼睛没说话。

孔侑却只想再靠近些好数一数他老板的睫毛到底有几根到底有多长。

夜间10点的办公大厦静得只有中央空调在敬职敬责地呜呜运转。

李栋旭的办公室在大厦的21楼，再往上就是那些，用李栋旭的话来说，就是那些半截入土老不死们的地盘，不过他们大多都不在大厦里溜达，他们在夏威夷在苏梅岛在马尔代夫，他们养了足够多的鹰犬，牵引的绳索在指尖闪着金光。李栋旭就是他们偏爱的其中一只鹰，敏锐的投资眼光，咬住敌人就不松口的利喙和撕裂一切困难的尖爪，一具具血淋淋的战利品被叼回供奉上GS的荣誉祭台。所以李栋旭才可以拥有离他们最近的一整个楼层，那是他的笑傲江山也是他的无边寂寞。

只不过可惜，今天遇到了猎鹰的。

第一发射击后，外面安静了好一会儿。李栋旭想慢慢抬起身子，孔侑却固执地不肯让开，财务官不耐烦地翻了个显而易见的白眼，原本想抓上孔侑衣领的手指因为嫌弃那晕开的咖啡渍转而拍了拍孔助理的脸。

“让开。”李栋旭示意。

“太危险了！”孔侑眨了眨眼睛，语调像是争着要帮李栋旭抱走手上成堆的文件山。这一看就是远程狙击，所以故意压低声音根本没有意义，李栋旭又挺起身些，手掌下按压到的肉体比以为的要硬实许多让他不由得挑了挑眉。孔侑正一眨不眨地看着他，所以当然不会错过这个细小的动作，他的嘴角发痒所以也忍不住地弯了弯，而这也没有逃过李栋旭的眼睛，李栋旭挑起的眉进而又拧了起来。

“桌子下面有报警器！”李栋旭边提高声音边从对方的怀抱里挣脱出左手，然后还没等他抬起手，又一颗子弹洞穿了桌面，泄漏而下的光柱让李栋旭看到了地板上那个触目惊心的弹孔，丝丝绕绕如蛛网般濒临破碎的玻璃在另一边。李栋旭吞咽了下，同时感觉后背发汗。

“有窃听器。”孔侑又往下压了点，当然是为了贴着李栋旭的耳朵说话。李栋旭不由地偏了偏头，孔侑的嘴唇就触到了那片常年被高级布料遮挡的皮肤，下一刻他滚到了一边，和李栋旭并排躺着，肩膀撞在一起，产生的压迫感还不至于让人难受，在李栋旭开口前，孔侑抬起手轻轻松松按响了那个报警按钮。

李栋旭扭过头，正好看到孔侑得意地朝他挤了挤眼。大概是身上洒了最喜欢的咖啡的缘故，孔助理现在闻起来就像他的每个早晨，每个中午，每个晚上，每时每刻。精确到5.5盎司的沸水加2勺研磨咖啡粉，不加糖，奶盖盖一分钟后要完全撇掉，加20CC龙舌兰，放入三片橙皮，然后冷却到88°再把橙皮挑出才能端给李财务官喝，啊，说起来这咖啡也是孔侑泡的。李栋旭想起以前自己的咖啡其实没有这么甜也不会有淡淡的甜橙香味，当孔侑第一次把这样的咖啡端给他的时候，他当着他的面把那莫名其妙的咖啡倒进了水池里，孔侑那个时候也还是挂着和现在一模一样的笑容，脾气好得让人想发火却又不够谄媚到让人真的讨厌。他说“那我去重泡一杯”，然后是下一杯，下下一杯，可不知什么时候起，他的咖啡就是变得散发出甜腻的香橙味而他该死的喜欢，且直到今天才意识到。

啧。

李栋旭又想站起来，孔侑的胳膊不由分说伸过来把他压瓷实。

“要多久？”孔侑做着口型。

“什么？”

孔侑凑过来，他的嘴唇还很远，但他温热的呼吸已经打在了李栋旭的耳廓上，那让他直起鸡皮疙瘩。

“安保要多久才上来？”

“我怎么知道？”

孔侑眯了眯眼，是那套好好先生脸之外难得的表情，应该说这表情来的太晚了些，正常人在这种时候早该惊慌失措才对，而孔侑的表情仅仅比“被李财务官摔了一脸文件不得不蹲下一张张捡起来好让李财务官再摔一次”多生气那么一点点。李栋旭听到孔侑轻轻的叹息，像一片有实质的云覆盖在胸膛上，进而他发现那不是错觉，是孔侑正在摸索他的胸口。

“你干什么？”

“嘘——”孔侑一边做着小声的手势一边继续扒拉李栋旭的西装外套，“我穿你的衣服，引开狙击的注意力，你抓紧时间逃到外面。”

李栋旭完全被这番话搞哑了，以至于当西装外套被脱到卡在手臂上的时候才做出反应：“你动动脑子好不好，电影看多了吗？”李栋旭把脱了一半的西装又拽回到肩膀上，“先把灯关了。”他摸索着地上的杂物朝着门口的开关砸去。

又一枪射在墙壁上，接着一枪让李栋旭看到了自己手机的尸体。玻璃完全碎了，哗啦啦像一阵暴雨砸落下来。

孔侑半侧着身子把李栋旭的脑袋护在胸口，他反应太快了根本容不得李财务官拒绝，鼻端就直接撞入一片陌生男人的气味里，是不知名的清淡须后水和廉价衣料洗涤剂混合的气味，再有就是被热力催发的蒸腾而出的汗味，在一片黑暗中，李栋旭的大半张脸蹭着孔侑那层绵软的平民衣料，对方的心脏在胸腔里跳动出巨大的响声，吵得李栋旭面孔发烫。

精英首席财务官，站在GS集团的顶点，万千女职员悉心打扮的勾引对象，有一个不那么愿意和别人分享的小秘密——他，可能，没有，看起来，那么，直。

不管李栋旭怎么反抗，孔侑直到玻璃声完全停止了才把怀抱松开。李栋旭猛得深吸一口气，然而只是闻到更多“甜橙咖啡味的孔侑”，他不得不伸直手臂，快速眨着眼睛，忙着再找块随便什么该死的碎片把那该死的灯给关掉。

“好了。”伴随着孔助理依旧四平八稳的声音，黑暗随着一声熟悉的“咔哒”声降临了。

“没想到一扔就中了，我还多拿了一块。”李栋旭听到孔侑把另一块随便什么玩意丢到地上。他的胳膊还固执地伸着，努力抵在对方胸口上，可现在他完全不能忽视那敲击在他掌心的心跳，他想缩手，可他刚弯曲一点点，孔侑就果然得寸进尺地更靠近一点。

“过来一点你那边有碎玻璃。”孔助理贴心地说。

李栋旭痛苦却小心地吞咽了下，唯一还亮着的电脑光把他俩的脸照得一半明亮一半昏聩，也许正是因为这样，李栋旭才觉得孔侑此刻看向自己的眼睛亮得吓人，他紧盯着他，没有了平时低矮得让人放心的恭顺。他俩的腿不知什么时候纠缠在一起，只要稍一动作他们都会意识到怪异，所以只能继续保持这纠缠的姿势，让房间里的大象闭嘴。李栋旭忍不住抿了下唇，他紧张的时候就会这样，然后他看到孔侑的眼睛在他嘴唇上飞快地掠过又再次咬住他的眼睛。

西八，要疯了。

此刻此地，李栋旭不合时宜地想起曾经打发时间陪侄子看的动物纪录片，旁白用毫无波澜的声音叙述那一幕幕夜间拍摄的模糊画面，他说：“狼的眼后含有荧光体，能把周围微弱分散的光线收拢，看起来就像眼睛在黑暗中发光。”画面出现一只咬着死兔子的野狼，他发亮的眼睛像脸上破开的洞，黑色的血液从他齿间滴答而下，有些粘在他毛上，沁为深色的印记，“这种夜视能力让他们更好地进行夜间捕猎，当然敏锐的反应能力，发达的运动能力和密切配合的群体狩猎也是狼族生存的必备条件。”

又是一阵不知持续了多久的静默。

他们都意识到如果警报真的顺利发出，就算是用爬的都该有人上来了。

李栋旭刚转动眼珠，孔侑就明白了他的意思，他的拇指在李栋旭的手腕内侧摩挲而过，又在李栋旭发作前及时地松开了，他们心照不宣，沉默不语地终于解开了长腿，小心翼翼地趴在地上，朝着门口匍匐前进。可惜，李财务官一直有教育别人随手关门的好习惯，现在要想打开门，至少有一人得直起身子。

孔侑看了李栋旭一眼，指了指自己，又指了指门，接着抬了抬下巴。

你要我说什么，说谢谢吗？

李栋旭喉咙发紧，他感觉衬衫正难受地贴在他背上，他精心打理的头发乱七八糟，手掌下似乎真的压到了碎玻璃，他浑身上下都是地毯灰尘的味道，他的西装也扭曲地束缚着他的身体，而且——

孔侑对着他飞快龇了龇牙齿：“哦——真是绝情呢。”

李栋旭今天才知道孔侑要比之前所有的助理，所有，都更能惹他生气。

“等一等。”鉴于一会儿可能真的要他去送死，李栋旭在内心狠狠地想，他努力把打向孔侑的手按在了他的手背上，“我们再等一等，他们也不能把我们怎么样。”

“他们正在上来。”孔侑却笃定的说，“狙击手只是想把我们困在房间里。”他故意停顿了下，“他们要来找的，是你。”

孔侑的话让李栋旭感到恐惧，并不是因为他语调里那种置身事外的淡定，更因为李栋旭也明白这推测离真相并不遥远。

“你到底是谁？”李栋旭攥紧孔侑的领子，仿佛攥住的是他说谎话的舌头。

“我是你的助理呀。”他理所当然地说，“啊，比较喜欢看电影的那种。”

李栋旭的内心又一次充满了脏话。

“我反正是不着急。”也许是看出李栋旭真的不会把他怎么样，孔侑越发放肆起来，他干脆贴过来撑起下巴一副聊天的架势，“他们为什么找你？”

“你怎么不问他们是谁？”李栋旭眯起眼睛。

“当然是黑帮咯！电影里都是这么演的。”孔侑连咯噔都不打一个，他甚至伸出手大胆地晃了晃，又一记子弹打在他们头顶，他无所谓地抖了抖头上的碎屑，想帮李栋旭拍的时候被对方躲开了也不觉尴尬，“看，还有夜视仪好高级啊。不过看样子他们并不想打死我们，按照电影套路，你，有他们要的东西，所以在得到那之前，他们不会杀了你。那到底是什么呢？”

“这不关你的事。”

孔侑耸了耸肩，露出一丝委屈：“我只是不想替人死得不明不白。”

“你不是说他们不会杀我？”

“抓到我可就不一定了。”

李栋旭憋着嗓子吸气，胸腔却愈发难受。他扭过头不让孔侑看到他的脸，黑暗中他闭上眼睛努力思考，手指狠狠抠挖着地板缝，结果却被包进一团暖热里。

“哎呀不想说就不说啦。”孔侑熟悉的软糯的声音就又在耳畔响起，“把你西装脱给我。”

这一次李栋旭没有阻止不断靠近自己的孔侑，他几乎有些木然地由着他脱自己的衣服，仿佛这样就证明是孔侑完全自愿的一样。孔侑用一种匪夷所思的小心环抱着他把他的手臂从衣服里拉出来，又挪动肩膀套在自己身上。做完这一切，他们面对面躺在一起，如果不是有狙击枪随时瞄准着他们的话，他们有点像躺在一张床上说悄悄话的情侣。孔侑的目光又一次放肆地在李栋旭脸上逡巡。

孔助理从来没见李财务官笑过，可是他的冷漠更衬他的金贵，他总是隔着玻璃，从被切割得条条框框的百叶窗缝隙里观察他的老板：他的沉吟，他的皱眉，他的得意，都让他回味。现在，他的恐惧，他的愧疚也被他捕获了，而这还是因他而起。

孔侑努力不让自己的嘴角泄漏太多的笑容，好在他本来就是个时常把笑容挂在脸上的角色。

“有点紧。”孔侑动了动脖子，“李总监您太瘦了，要多吃一点。”

孔侑还是大着胆子捏了下李栋旭的脸，如果他没有露出百分百看死人的眼神就更好了。

李栋旭看着孔侑套上了那件藏青色的西装，他随意地嗅了嗅袖口因为李栋旭香水的味道皱起鼻子，这让李栋旭的脸忍不住又热上了几分，好在现在的光线应该也发现不了。

“一会儿我开门，你不要起身。门开了我们往两个方向跑，不要坐电梯，我从西侧有景观玻璃的楼梯下去，你走内部楼梯，出去了就报警……”

“我还是觉得有点不对，你让我再想一……”

“他们就要上来了。”孔侑严肃地打断他，“我听见脚步声了，你没听见吗？”

李栋旭脑子又开始乱起来，他装作和孔侑一起竖起耳朵倾听的样子，却只能听到心跳声压缩的血液一汩汩往耳膜上撞的声音。

“你如果被抓住，就算不立刻杀了你，也会折磨你，电影里都是这么演的。”

——真是够了。

李栋旭再一次稍稍撑起胳膊想更靠近门，结果再一次被孔侑拉住。

焦躁像飘在空气里的火药颗粒，李栋旭反复蹂躏着在孔侑眼里越发鲜红的嘴唇而依旧不自知。

“如果……”

孔侑低下头咬住了正在说话的嘴。

他立刻就占据了主动，他压在李栋旭身上，他一只手就等着他想推开他的那一只，另一手把那只还在发呆的手固定在栋旭脑袋边，他还要十指紧扣，还要加深唇舌，他要尽可能品尝尽这最后一个吻，说是抵死缠绵也不为过，这本就是他应得的。他忍受了这张嘴59天的挑剔口味，恶毒奚落和无情弧度，现在他终于可以确定这张嘴是热的，是甜的，是可以发出难耐喘息的。这一刻是属于他的，只是因为他。

哦对，还要顺便继续弄皱他的衬衫。

“好歹还是知道了李总监的一个秘密。”

孔侑心满意足地结束了这个吻，他在李栋旭大且急促的呼吸声中磨蹭他们都发硬的胯部。

一直想打的巴掌终于还是打到了那张该死的温柔的脸上，不过打完后李财务官觉得这真的太他妈娘了，所以也绝不会再打第二下，而且，手痛。

不过托这个吻的福，或者说这种被彻底冒犯后激起的好胜心终于让李栋旭抓回了点理智。

“我们都不会死。”他平复着呼吸，故意用手指扣进孔侑的肩胛，“如果你被他们抓到，他们问你什么你就回答什么，你要告诉他们，我把‘东西’交给你保管了，但你并不知道那个具体是什么也不知道怎么打开，所以他们最后还是要找到我才可以。你现在要做的就是尽力帮我争取时间。”李栋旭越说越平静，他完全冷静下来，又变回那个在商场上狠厉果断的猎鹰，“如果你真的死了，集团也会照顾好你的家人。”他故意斜睨了孔侑一眼，下意识舔到被吸肿的嘴唇又忍不住皱眉，“但我们不会死的，今天我们都不会死在这里。”

他还是忍不住跟他保证。

“是因为我吻技不错所以才不想我死的？”

“……换个问题。”

“所以果然你也很喜欢吧，这个。”孔侑肉麻且骄傲地撅了噘嘴，“不然怎么会允许我再换个问题。”

“……你赶紧去死吧。”李栋旭开始推人。

“哎等等等，那我问，那个东西到底是什么？我真被抓到回答也得回答得靠谱一点。”

李栋旭深深地叹了口气，他吹了吹自己耷拉下来的刘海无奈地摇了摇头，“我改了几个数字。”看到孔侑不理解的表情他抹了把脸，“我也想早点买个小岛退休度假嘛！”

说完他们都笑了起来。

“现在，替我开门。”


	2. = B =

“阿西八，他们到底讲完没有？”

在天台上虽然喝着啤酒吃着炸鸡但还是不得不吹了大半宿冷风的马东锡终于忍不住了，一脚踢向了身边端着狙击枪兢兢业业蹲守的小弟屁股。

“孔哥就要开门了。”小弟揉了揉自己的屁股，还是不敢把眼睛离开瞄准镜半分，“怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”马东锡吸了吸鼻涕吐出一根鸡骨头，“打他丫的。”

李栋旭听到身后一阵密集的扫射声，他不敢回头，眼睛紧盯着前方不容许有一点偏差，现在他真的听到了纷乱的脚步声，就跟他隔着一层墙壁，急促凶残地追逐在他身后。他打开内部楼梯的门却没有向下跑而是往楼上冲。螺旋向上的楼梯回荡着他不规律的脚步声，绿色的安全指引灯把他狼狈的身影投射在墙壁上，他不断拉长缩小，比奋勇踩转轮的仓鼠还拼命。他不敢想孔侑怎么样了，他的手机已经打烂在办公室，所以他也没有办法和外部取得联系，总之他越早离开这里，他，他们存活的概率就越高。

毕竟现在好助理也挺难找的。

李栋旭没想到现在自己还有心情开玩笑，所以在喘息的间隙忍不住发出一两声短促的笑音。他知道顶楼有那群老不死的直升机，谢天谢地，他也会开那玩意儿。他跑得跌跌撞撞膝盖打颤也不敢停下，近了，近了，他拍在冰冷的铁门上，终于一把推开了天台的门，呼啸的风贯穿他，而他朝着黑暗中那架静默的机器跑去。

一颗子弹射入他脚边的地面。

惯性让李栋旭还是朝前走了两步，另一颗子弹射入另一边的地面。

李栋旭站定了，他没有举起手，也没有转过身子，他的背影凝固成一尊雕像，在黑夜的冷风和面前闪烁不定的辉煌灯火中他沉默地大口呼吸。风顺着喉管一路切痛他的肺。

“哇，我没想到你真的会走楼梯。”

李栋旭猛得转身，皮鞋在地上摩擦出一声尖锐。他不可置信地瞪大眼睛，看到孔侑悠闲地靠在墙上，身后站着一溜儿黑西装提真枪的家伙，射出刚才两发子弹的家伙还保持着端枪的姿势，枪口装了消音器，所以那两声枪响听起来就像两记轻薄的口哨，却刺得李栋旭浑身发冷。

孔侑还套着李栋旭的那件藏青色西装，有点紧，所以他才不能走出电影里黑帮大佬那嚣张的做派，他的肩膀上臭屁地披了一件黑色的大衣，两只袖管在风中胡乱地舞动。

他朝着李栋旭迈步，脸上还是戴着那种早上在家门口接他给他递上咖啡文件的笑容。

“谢谢你把东西还给我。”孔侑一直站定在李栋旭面前才开口说话，他指了指西装上的胸针，那是一朵铂金玫瑰，却有着最炽热的颜色，拆开重装的话会变成一枚小巧的数据U盘，“但怎么用还是要李总监教教我。”

他朝他吐了口气，像是觉得冷似的跺了跺脚，又看了眼穿着单薄的白衬衫在夜色中更显美妙轮廓的李栋旭。马东锡正在隐藏耳机里对他骂骂咧咧，叫他个死基佬别磨蹭了，但谁也没法破坏孔侑现在的好心情。

要用精确到5.5盎司的沸水加2勺研磨咖啡粉，不加糖，奶盖盖一分钟后要完全撇掉，加20CC龙舌兰，放入三片橙皮，然后冷却到88°再把橙皮挑出，这样的咖啡才能端给李财务官喝。

做什么事情都要讲究技巧同时兼具足够的耐心。当然也要相信团队合作。

孔侑耸了耸肩，把黑色风衣脱下来罩在李栋旭肩膀上：

“李总监不要着凉啦，毕竟我还想和你一起买个岛退休度假嘛。”

THE END


End file.
